


You And I

by RegisteredNonsense



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, but I assure you there will be sexy times, so I intend to fix that, there aint enough blamasu, will be multichapter because I am tired bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegisteredNonsense/pseuds/RegisteredNonsense
Summary: Zamasu's sexual frustrations and the rain of Earth sends him into a mood that Black just can't stand back and allow to stir any further.





	You And I

Their plan was almost complete. Soon the universe would be rid of all mortal souls, giving way to the truly divine and worthy. It was a joyous high Zamasu and Goku Black were experiencing, one neither of them would grow tired of. At least, that’s what Zamasu thought. What he was feeling presently was different. Earth was taking far too long to deal with. Though he was intentionally taking his sweet time to toy with the last of the human race, and to get every single last word in, this was a new feeling that accompanied the sudden sluggishness. He would soon have everything he desired, so why did he feel so empty? Thoughts mulled over and over in his head as he paced through the cabin he and Black secured for themselves. Outside, Earth’s weather poured rain over Zamasu’s already sullied mood.

‘None of this makes any sense. Soon this entire universe will be purified, free from mortal sin. Black and I will have everything. We will become the god of gods, the truly divine. Is this planet so wrought with sin even I am becoming affected by it? No, impossible, but I should still rid of the last mortals and soon. Speaking of soon…Black said he would be back by now…’

Zamasu continued to stir his thoughts as he peered out at the rain. He hated the rain. He hated the tainted water touching him in any way, so he’d often halt his plans to wait for it to cease. Black on the other hand had no issue with the rain. Perhaps it was the particular body he stole that caused the shift between him and Zamasu. Though different in body they were the same spirit. They were the same person, at least, that’s what it originally felt like.

Zamasu’s sulking was suddenly interrupted by the energy closing in on him. His mood lifted if only by a little seeing that it was Black, then dipped realizing he’ll be soaked.

‘He has no shame…’

Black’s arrival was timely for Zamasu. He wanted answers to the strange feelings and was certainly not feeling like hunting down a random human to pry them from. Calmly he approached his partner, who was unusually down himself. Even more unusual was that not a single drop of water was on him.

“I’d have assumed you would be soaked” Zamasu said to him to break the silence.

“Raw energy does a good job of evaporating water. I know how much you detest the rain. Speaking of, perhaps you’d like to get wet this time. All of the loose dirt and rubble from our cleansing combined with the rain has been causing disaster after disaster for those weak humans. Nature may rid of them for us by the time it clears. Perhaps you’d like to watch”

So that’s what took him so long.

“A kind proposal but I decline. I’m beginning to think this rain is poisoning my emotions. We can make the last remaining few suffer however we wish, but I am not going out there.”

With that Zamasu turned on his heel and returned to the window, but Black followed.

“What’s wrong Zamasu? The rain really enough to make you skip out on watching the impure suffer for their sin? It’s not like you.”

“I suppose I’ve been dealing with these foolish emotions as of late. I am a Kai after all, and my unfortunate connection to these weaklings still remains. I’ll be rid of them soon enough when we achieve our goal, so pay no attention to it”

“Perhaps I’d like to pay attention to you…” Black said, moving a little closer to Zamasu.

“…excuse me?”

“Nothing. I said nothing”

Painful silence fell between them. Though Zamasu faced the window, his mental focus was on Black, who was merely a few inches away from him. It was clear he was also in a mood and his previous statement had caught Zamasu off guard. It wasn’t long before Zamasu could no longer stand the tension between those few inches. Turning sharply to face Black, he broke the silence.

“If you have something to say, then say it. I will not tolerate secrets between us”

“I could say the same to you, partner. I’ve seen you in your moods before but this is different. Something is chewing at you so hard the tension in here can be cut with a strand of my hair, and I have a feeling that you’re mulling over me” Black said plainly, staring Zamasu in the eye.

Black was right, the tension was almost as unbearable as the silence before it. Zamasu knew what he wanted and why. Knew that most of his thoughts were about the soul in front of him, but how could he dare to speak such things to his other half.

“And what if you’re right?” Zamasu shot back a bitter glare.

“Then tell me exactly what it is you’re feeling and thinking! We are one in spirit, and as you just said, there should be no secrets”

“If I tell you it will break our bond. It’s nothing more than foolish mortal feelings stirring inside of-”

“Enough with the lies!”

Black took another step towards Zamasu, their faces mere inches apart now. Zamasu could feel Black’s energy rising and his temper with it. The small space between them was almost boiling hot with how tense the two deities were, and Zamasu hated it. He didn’t want this. Didn’t want conflict with his one and only. Why is it now that he had to become afraid of claiming what he wants when he has torn the universe asunder for everything else.

“Tell me Zamasu. What is cutting at you so hard you struggle to tell even me? Are you feeling regretful? Afraid? Sad that our plan is finally coming together?! What is it that haunts you?!”

Zamasu reached up and pushed Black’s angry face away from his own, turning away from his partner.

“I’m in love with you…it’s you I want okay! Are you happy now?!” he screamed.

Zamasu dared not meet Black’s gaze, keeping his eyes to the side where he had turned. His hand was still on the side of Black’s face, stone cold and shaking. Neither of them moved.

‘This is it. I have lost my partner. Among everything I have dared to reach for and take I suppose a sacrifice was necessary’ Zamasu thought.

Black smirked at his now disheveled partner’s thoughts and took Zamasu’s hand into his own. It wasn’t hostile or filled with ill intent. They simply held hands now.

“You haven’t lost anything Zamasu. In fact, you’ve gained something”

“Oh really? And what would that be? Shame? Humiliation? Your disappointment?” Zamasu replied, still averting his gaze from Black.

“You’ve gained my eternal affection. I’d go as far to say that it’s always been there between us…one of us just needed to finally say it”

“That implies that you’ve held the same feelings for me”

“We are one in mind and spirit. Put two and two together already and cease this shyness. Come claim what you’ve been wanting most”

Slowly, Zamasu lifted his head to look at Black. His body may be that of Goku, but he can tell from the gaze alone that his partner’s feelings were his own, not distorted by the mortal body he now inhabits. Black never let go of Zamasu’s hand as he closed the space between them again, now pressing the smaller Kai against the glass. A tint of purple spread across the Kai’s face as their bodies became flush against one another.

“Black…”

“Claim your desires…there’s no need to hold back anymore. The heavens are gone now. Only you and I remain, as it should be. And once our plan is done, it will truly be only you and I together. The universe will soon be ours. We might as well claim each other while we’re at it” Black whispered into Zamasu’s ear.

Zamasu desperately wanted to act on his feelings and discard his inhibitions. What god would stop him now? There are none left, and that thought alone got Zamasu to finally make a move. Carefully, as if testing new ground, Zamasu leaned up to gently kiss Black. Despite being a god himself with extensive knowledge, romance was not his strongest suit. For once he felt shy.

Black’s smirk grew into a full smile as Zamasu moved first. He was proud of him and knew just how to reward him. Without warning he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms firmly around Zamasu’s waist, relishing in the small sounds of surprise the smaller Kai made. Originally he wanted to wait for Zamasu to make a few more moves on his own, but his own desires were starting to speak louder than his common sense. He was going to relish in every inch of his partner that stood before him, but against the window was not the place for that. In an instant he teleported them to their bedroom, their lips still locked in a deep kiss that turned into heated tonguing.

Zamasu could hardly contain his voice as Black held his body close. It was such a new sensation to be touched in this manner that Zamasu could hardly make heads or tails of what he was feeling. Their bodies were hot now and his own was starting to feel needy with sexual desire. His lower body was starting to ache and fog filled his head as Black’s hands started wandering down. On the one hand, Black was in the body of his former enemy and the visage took time to get used to, but on the other, he was now larger than him, strong hands grabbing him in just the right places. He’d be lying if he said he had never thought about just what Black could do to him. Suddenly he found himself on the bed underneath his partner’s larger figure.

“I’d be a shame if I let you get lost in your thoughts standing right there. I’m going to unlock each and every desire you have tucked away and make it impossible to think of anything other than me for the evening” Black said, straddling Zamasu beneath him.

Carefully, but with some strength behind it, Black tore off the belt that held Zamasu’s outer clothing in place. It was a test to see just how Zamasu would react to him, now that he’s heavy handed by default. The deity quickly averted his gaze from his partner’s, his excitement growing at the strong motion. Inwardly, he wanted Black to drown him in pleasure with that strength.

“I heard that Zamasu. I’ll gladly give you what you want. What you desire. What you crave”

“S-Stop teasing me!”

“Then…there’s no objections to me taking you this way?”

“Of course not you fool this is what I’ve wanted this whole time!”

“Then I suppose I don’t need to test the waters anymore and can get straight to making you sing my name”

Zamasu turned a deep shade of purple hearing Black speak so lewdly. He felt the shiver go straight down his back and sensations pool at his crotch as Black leaned down to bite his neck, those strong hands slipping under his shirt, softly rubbing over his bare skin. It wouldn’t be long before he had Zamasu shirtless beneath him, both of their pants tented from their erections.

“I just can’t wait to ravage you any longer. Do you have any idea how long I have been stirring inside wanting to do this with you Zamasu? Yearning to have your bare and sacred body in my hands, craving to hear what you might sound like in the throes of passion” Black said, leaning down to whisper into Zamasu’s ear.

“You wish for this as much as I do…so why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I had assumed it was simply because of this body, but now that I know for sure it isn’t, I’m afraid I can’t contain myself for much longer Zamasu. I want to indulge in being the one who introduces you into bonding of this kind, and I for one can’t wait to hear what you’ll sound like. I hope you’ll forgive me if I become too rough”

“Black…I want you to be rough with me. To hell with this shyness I’ve developed, I want you. Take me Black. Let us join our bodies in passion”

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy time will be next ;)


End file.
